L'aigle et le phénix
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Harry Potter trompe sa femme avec moi. Et moi je n'en ai rien à foutre. Au contraire, ça me fait rire. Pauvre Weasley, tu ne sais pas dans quoi ton petit mari aimant et conventionnel s'est plongé. Je suis l'incarnation des faiblesses de l'être humain. OS


**Encore une connerie post minuit pour les accros... Désolée de vous servir de telles imbécillités, mais l'alcool guide mes doigts, comme à chaque nouveau post. Encore merci pour leur soutien à Kiko et Abi, Inci (je te dois une trad, je ne l'oublie pas, mais je t'assure que ce truc m'a pris dix minutes quand mes journées sont pleines à craquer. Je garde mon serment en mémoire.) et bien d'autres qui m'ont envoyée une review à laquelle je n'ai pas encore répondu (ne désespérez pas, la réponse, va venir. Je sais, je sais, vous avez déjà conclu que j'étais une ateuse un peu associale sur les bords. Véridique. Mais je garde toutes vos reviews :)...)**

**Enjoy, si vous ne dormez pas debout. **

**OoO**

Le plaisir est encore plus fort que la culpabilité, il transcende jusqu'à mes sens, jusqu'à ma chair et mes os, me transperçe et me dévore, me brûle jusqu'à l'inifini. Je jouis et j'en ai rien à branler.

Ma vie est celle de Prométhée. Le crétin qui a apporté le feu au hommes, qui leur a enseigné la manière de se consummer honorablement, de le faire en sentant la culpabilité les pénétrer jusqu'à la lumière éternelle, jusqu'à la folie la plus indubitable. Je jouis et je jouis de leur avoir apporté un tel vice, parce que jamais plus ils ne s'embraseront sans que le remord et les scrupules ne les pénètrent, et que cela me satisfait.

J'ai appris à Potter que le plaisir de tromper son mode est jouissif. Merlin ce qu'il peut crier quand j'enflamme ses reins. Je lui ai appris à se détester d'être aussi coupable, de jouir sous mes doigts, sous mes coups de langue et mes coups de reins, mes flammes les plus torrides. Il halète d'excitation et de désir, il a peur de tomber, et il aime ça, et ce grâce à moi.

L'aigle de Porméthée lui dévorait le foie à chaque aube nouvelle, au même titre que sa culpabilité lui dévore l'âme à chaque nouveau matin. Il se hait d'avoir trompé sa rouquine, et moi je me ris, car je suis mal enchaîné. Je ris, et je le vois repartir, plein d'insultes à mon égard, plein de haine, plein de ressentiment, et pourtant plein de désir.

Chaque nuit, il revient, il allume le feu et nous nous consummons jusqu'à l'aurore, et la culpabilité le transperçe, le chien lubrique. Il aime ça. Il aime ça jusqu'à en devenir fou. Et moi, je ris.

Je me venge de ses silences, de ses airs hautains, de ses mépris dégradants, et c'est moi qui le domine à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Prends ça. Et ça. Et je t'enflamme, et tu le sais, Potter. Tu l'aimes, ce feu. Tu en es fou. Moi, je ris.

Je suis l'aigle qui vient te ronger ton amour propre et ton honneur, ta dignité d'homme, tes fiertés et tes contradictions. Tu péris à chaque orgasme et tu reviens pourtant, plus vivant et plus dur de désir que jamais à chaque fois que la lune renvoie les hommes à leurs lits nuptiaux. Certains honorent leurs femmes. Toi, tu gémis sous mes violences, et tu en jouis, et tu aimes ça.

Ce feu que tu veux, c'est moi qui te le donne. Je te réchauffe jusqu'à brûler tes pauvres ailes, petit ange déchu. Tu t'es marié, tu as inventé des mensonges, tu as réussi à te mentir à toi-même, même pour une nuit, plus que tout, et pour une vie, encore mieux. Je te possède, jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne soit plus qu'un amas de cendres. Phénix, tu renaîs, mais c'est pour expirer sous le joug de l'aigle éternel. Il te consumme et t'abandonne à toi-même. Les cendres te restent dans la bouche tout le long du jour, et la glaçe d'une chevelure de feu, ses yeux de braise qui savent pourtant où tu vas, ses mains qui tremblent de violence parce que tu la trompes avec moi, tout ça, tu oublies, une fois que je pose mes yeux gris de métal sur toi. Le fer, le vin, la chair, les yeux et les caresses, tout ne se mêle qu'en un feu éternel et ateporel en toi. La nuit ne dure jamais, bien qu'elle dure toute une existence.

Quand enfin ta semence se répand sur mes draps, tu exultes, et tu sens la culpabilité te transperçer, comme un aigle qui te déchire la peau et l'âme pour te dévorer le foie.

Le foie, l'organe dont la mort entrâine celle du corps. Tu as souvent pensé à te le transperçer toi-même, mais pourquoi diable? Quand tu peux mourir à petit feu sous mes souffles et mes coups de rein? Tu ne le feras jamais, et jamais ton foie ne mourra de ta main. Toujours tu renaîs pour moi, pour me sentir contre toi, qui te laboure et te perds. Quel délice. Quel délice d'être le plus fin trompeur de cette histoire.

Tu voudrais m'oublier, pas vrai?

On n'oublie pas ses erreurs, Potter. On ne fait que le reproduire, une fois que l'oubli les effaçe.

Tu oublies et tu le fais exprès. Et moi, je ris. Ca me fait rire, de te voir si humain, si fragile. Trompeur, toi? Tu es le plus faible d'entre tous. Tu es celui qu'on devrait délivrer, et tu souffres, quand tu souffles avec tes cris rauques sous mon poids. Tu ne t'enfuiras jamais.

Jamais.

Prométhée était un pauvre bougre, comme toi. Les gens oublient, comme toi, qui il était. Le pauvre. Il leur a appris à vouloir progresser, et il n'a reçu pour ses leçons qu'une immense culpabilité qui durera jusqu'à la fin de leur avançée. L'aigle revient, et impitoyable, lui dévore le foie quand eux sont bienheureux et insouciants, inconscients de ce qu'ils déchaînent. Potter, tu m'appartiens. Je suis ta culpabilité. Tu m'enrichis, tu me remplis, je deviens plus fort à mesure que tu faiblis sous mes coups de reins et bientôt se déroulera entre nous une lutte à mort.

Un de nous en sortira vivant.

Le phénix? L'aigle?

Je brûle de savoir.

OoO


End file.
